


Alene

by Puchico



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchico/pseuds/Puchico
Summary: La historia desde el punto de vista de Even. Ya sé que no es muy original, pero espero que os guste :3





	1. Chapter 1

Se había despertado demasiado tarde como para peinarse, vestido sin ganas y desayunado el humo de un cigarrillo. De todas formas su estómago le había abandonado unos días atrás por culpa de los nervios, así que no tenía hambre. Se calzó en la entrada y metió en la mochila lo indispensable: un paquete de tabaco de liar, la tarjeta de transporte, la cartera, su cuaderno de garabatos y otro en blanco para los apuntes. El tintineo de las llaves llamó la atención de su madre.

-Come algo a media mañana,¿eh?-le dijo sonriente sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Una mueca que decía _“Hoy volveré temprano del trabajo y estaré esperándote para que me lo cuentes todo”_. Él le devolvió la sonrisa como despedida.

Era una de esas mañanas insulsas de Agosto. No hacía ni frío ni calor bajo un cielo pálido y vacío. Los pasillos del tranvía olían a veinte perfumes diferentes y era difícil deslizarse entre las mochilas de los estudiantes. Como no quedaban asientos libres se pegó a una de las ventanas opuestas a la entrada. El vagón parecía un bar de noche con el volumen al mínimo. Las chicas iban muy arregladas y los chicos usaban sus móviles como tocadiscos. Todo un postureo que gritaba extravagantemente _“!Mirame, estoy aqui y existo!”_.

Seguramente no conocía a nadie, aun así intentó desvanecerse mirado a través del cristal. _Si no podía verlos no podían verle_. Normalmente el trayecto hasta el instituto duraba entre 15 y 20 minutos…A a su cerebro no le gustaba esperar en blanco, así que imaginó una escena surrealista en la que, un día cualquiera, entraba en el tranvía y todo el mundo llevaba puesta la misma máscara. Era como en la portada de “ Cómo ser John Malcovich”, pero con un meme de Nicholas Cage... Una de esas chicas con demasiado rímel le empujó sin querer, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad y evitando que se saltara la parada.

Al exterior, la masa híper hormonada de adolescentes era ruidosa y explosiva. Corrían en todos los sentidos y gritaban “¡EYYYYYY! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!” “¿PERO QUÉ DICES?, ¡SI NOS VIMOS LA SEMANA PASADA!” “¿QUÉ HICISTE EN VERANO?” “¿A QUÉ CLASE VAS A IR?”

_Hacía un año desde la última vez…_

Estaba sudando. Eran las 8 de la mañana del 22 de Agosto, no hacía ni frio ni calor, y estaba sudando.

Ante él se alzaba un edificio blanco de tres pisos. Los arcos de las ventanas y puertas estaban decoradas en ladrillo visto. Lo había visitado una vez, antes del verano. Lo recordaba sobrio, vacío y muerto. Ahora era un hervidero de jóvenes hiperactivos y bulliciosos que no conocía y eso le intimidaba. Aceleró el paso y se dirigió directamente a la Secretaría. Se sentía extraño, como entrando en una casa ajena sin ser invitado. Era consciente de alguna que otra mirada curiosa, de modo que se concentró en la lista de las cosas que iba a preguntar _¿Cuál era su clase? ¿En qué piso estaba? ¿El número de taquilla se lo daban o tenía que pedirlo? ¿Cuál era el nombre de su tutor?... ¿Tenían películas coreanas en la videoteca?_

Una mujer morena y delgada de pelo corto apuraba su té detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- le preguntó.

Olía como el té que tomaba su madre…

-Emmm…Buenos días…Soy un nuevo estudiante…

-¡Bienvenido entonces! - sonrió la secretaria -¡Eres altísimo! No estás en primero, ¿verdad?–inquirió sacando una caja llena de tarjetas y fichas etiquetada ”Nuevos Alumnos” - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Even… Even Bech Næsheim.

***

Su estómago volvió de vacaciones sobre las 11, así que cuando otro chico de clase, también nuevo, le propuso aventurarse en la cafetería le siguió sin pensarlo.

“Hola, me llamo Even” fue la única presentación que hizo ante sus compañeros, sentado desde su pupitre en la segunda final. Y todos parecieron satisfechos con su discurso. Se dijo que todas clases olían igual, todos las sillas hacían el mismo ruido, siempre había alguien que no para de cuchichear y otra persona que se dormía sobre los libros. Al cabo de tres horas los nervios se habían desvanecido. Nadie le reconoció, ni daba signos de ello. Le tranquilizaba ser un lienzo en blanco, un nombre más en la lista.

La cafetería tenía luz natural, las paredes eran blancas, había mesas para todos y además servían gofres. Le gustaba. En su antiguo instituto la sala era más pequeña y subterránea. Y verde, muy verde.

Emil era de Stavanger y sólo hablaba de él, del Ferrari de su padre, de su nuevo piso de 120m2 demasiado pequeño para su gusto y para hacer fiestas. Even le cuestionaba sobre todos los detalles. Cuanto más hablara Emil de sí mismo menos indagaría sobre él. Ya era un experto del juego, podría hacerlo durante horas. Como con un ovillo enredado tiraba de un hilo, luego de otro… y las palabras salían solas. Se preguntó si podría hacerlo durante un año entero. Se preguntó si podría hacerlo con todo el mundo…

-¿Vamos fuera? – propuso repentinamente con una sonrisa, apurando su sándwich.

Necesitaba algo para distraer su mente antes de que volviera el pánico.

-¡Vale! Pero no hay mucho donde mirar…-protestó su compañero- Las chicas en Stavanger están más buenas…

-Hahaha ¡seguro!...Sólo quiero fumar un cigarro…

-¿Se puede fumar?

Even arqueó las cejas y contestó divertido “Siempre hay dónde fumar”.

Tardó varios segundos en adaptar la vista al exterior. Los bancos del patio, los árboles y las vallas que cercaban el recinto eran parte de una foto desgastada por el sol. Entre las manchas negras y blancas podía distinguir a Emil caminando a su lado. En un rápido vistazo supo que tenían que seguir a un grupo de chicos que se perdía detrás de una esquina en sombra. Unos pocos escalones conducían a una parte del cercado medio abierto, ladeado de arbustos. Estos eran suficientemente altos para ocultar la vista desde las ventanas. Voces y risas precedían a los rebeldes sin causa adictos a la nicotina y sus esbirros.

Había pequeños grupos aquí y allí. Nadie se percató de su llegada. Se instalaron en un murete a la sombra, apartado de los demás. Even sacó el paquete de tabaco de liar del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y le ofreció a Emil un cigarro ya preparado. Mientras rulaba uno para él, retomó el juego de preguntas unilaterales y respuestas cerradas con una sonrisa. Entre calada y calada, distraídamente, observaba a los otros estudiantes...

**_Y entonces...pasó._ **

Pasó a unos metros delante suya, el último de un grupo de cuatro. Lo percibió detrás del humo de su pitillo. El tiempo transcurrió en una lenta exhalación...

Pantalones vaqueros, camiseta negra y una gorra roja con la visera hacia atrás. La mirada de Even se ancló a la sonrisa descarada de aquel chico con tal fuerza que todo su cuerpo fue arrastrado por sus pasos rápidos y desgarbados. El engranaje siempre ruidoso de sus pensamientos colapsó. Sólo existía el silencio y una imagen. La imagen de un extraño desapareciendo entre los arbustos de vuelta al patio principal.

Su ausencia repentina le dejó confuso. No recordaba haberse olvidado de respirar...

Como la quemadura de un flash en sus retinas seguía viéndolo, aunque no estuviera allí: facciones suaves, masculinas, las manos en los bolsillos, mechones rubio miel despeinados detrás de las orejas, un cuello largo…

Bajo el motor otra vez en marcha e implacable de sus pensamientos, el monólogo de Emil era sólo un ronroneo _“¿¿¿Quién es??? ¡¡¡Tienes que averiguarlo!!! ¡¡¡Tira el cigarro y síguelo!!!!”_ gritaba la voz en su cabeza _“ ¿¿¿Cómo se llama??? ¡¡¡Necesitas saber su nombre!!!”_ insistía.

Forzó una sonrisa ante una broma entendida a medias, terminó de fumar y suspiró. No había dormido imaginando todos los escenarios catastróficos posibles: perderse en el camino, dormirse en el tranvía, que alguien le reconociera, llegar el último a clase, equivocarse de aula...Incluso que se le rajaba la costura trasera del pantalón delante de todo el mundo. En ninguno de sus guiones más peliculeros, ni el más remoto, la sonrisa impúdica y despreocupada de un desconocido le dejaba completamente sin aliento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sé que este capítulo no gustará a muchos ya que es sólo sobre Sonja y Even...pero creo que es importante para entender lo que, en mi opinión estaba pasando en la pareja antes de Isak, el porqué de “No puedo dejar a Sonja” . Como fan de Evak no me gusta pensar en Even con otra persona, pero creo que Sonja en un personaje a veces mal interpretado y dejado un poco de lado...asi que ya os pongo sobre aviso, en este fanfic habrà Sonja-esto y Sonja-aquello, porque es la historia de Even y ella es una parte importante :) *

 

 

 

 

-Entonces, ¿te gusta tu nuevo instituto ?- preguntó la psicóloga amablemente.

-Si...Está bien – respondió distraído.

-¿Has conocido gente nueva? - prosiguió, invitándole a hablar.

En momentos como ese a Even le entraban ganas de hacer como Matt Damon en aquella escena de « El indomable Will Hunting » con Robin Williams...Pensó en la respuesta más teatral posible « No...me paso las tardes llorando en el baño...tengo ataques de ansiedad...me siento tan solo... » Se moría por protagonizar una de esas intensas confesiones donde el paciente expresaba sus pensamientos más oscuros, el odio que sentía por sus padres o un trauma horrible que le consumía por dentro; y terminar liberándose en lágrimas…

Pero su infancia no era traumática, las tres primeras semanas de clase se habían pasado volando y le iba bien... Además, quería a sus padres y sus padres le querían. Realmente no tenía nada por lo que llorar.

-Por su puesto – respondió sonriente- Hay otro chico nuevo en mi clase. Y la gente es simpática, en general…ya sabe. - concluyó con un gesto encantador.

\- Me alegro -declaró la psicóloga- ¿Cómo te sientes estos días ?

Sabía exactamente lo que debía contestar:

-Bien, muy bien. El finde pasado fui a ver a mis tíos a Brammen. También he estado dibujando… Creo que podría participar en el periódico del instituto, haciendo viñetas o algo…pero aún no estoy decidido - mintió.

Se había pasado el fin de semana anterior dibujando de memoria al desconocido de la gorra, viendo los clásicos de Michael Cain y comiendo nachos con queso en su cuarto. Además, no pensaba participar en el periódico y atraer la atención sobre su nombre ni mucho menos. Sólo quería que su amable y condescendiente terapeuta apuntara en su dosier algo como « activo y positivo », o lo que fuera, y despedirse hasta dentro de quince días.

Y funcionó. Un cuarto de hora más tarde estaba de vuelta a casa en bicicleta. Entrando por la puerta su móvil vibró. Era un mensaje de Sonja.

« Hola cielo <3 Hoy me dan el dia libre :D qué quieres hacer: concierto o cine?»

Suspiró...

 _« ¿Cómo te sientes estos días? »_ repitió la voz de la psicóloga. Pues...ni bien ni mal. Ni cansado ni motivado. Normal y plano, a veces transparente….«No sé tú, pero yo estoy vacío » Le urgió su estómago con un gruñido.

Se descalzó en la entrada y fue derecho a saquear la nevera. A Even le gustaba cocinar… pero para otros y no había nadie en casa. Sus padres iban a ver exposiciones los sábados o simplemente a dar un paseo y comían fuera. Se hizo con un queso, una cerveza, tomates y buscó algo de pan. Cogió también un paquete de galletas saladas, dos chocolatinas y por último hurgó en el congelador, por si quedara algo de helado de dulce de leche de su madre.

Se instaló en su cuarto, con la música en alto y su botín. Releyó el mensaje de su novia. La verdad era que no le apetecía salir, pero ya había cancelado los dos planes anteriores y hacía más de una semana que no se veían. Si volvía a decir que no se expondría a una evaluación, discreta pero incómoda, por parte de Sonja... Después de lo ocurrido sentía que tenía que justificar todas sus acciones: el por qué prefería quedarse encerrado en su cuarto,echarse una siesta larga a media tarde, o si se desvelaba entusiasmado por un nuevo libro o viendo una serie durante días, si salía a dar una vuelta solo para perderse por la ciudad ...

Llevaban cuatro años juntos y no había nada que Even dijese o hiciese que la espantara. Hubo un tiempo en el que lo compartían todo. Sonja había sido su compañera de aventuras, una rebelde con clase. Excéntrica, natural y divertida. Aún la recordaba metida en aquella fuente, borracha y encantadora, gritando « ¡¡Even !! ¡¡Métete conmigo !! ». Y ese fue su primer beso… De alguna forma ella aprendió a leer a través de él, a seguir su ritmo inconstante, sus desvelos y sus pasiones y eso le hizo sentirse menos solo. Durante un tiempo...

Ahora las miradas inquisitivas y temerosas se estaban volviendo demasiado frecuentes. Even era más consciente que nunca que vivir con su cerebro era como sujetar una bomba, haciendo tic-tac sin cronómetro ni cable que cortar para impedir que explotara.

_« ¿Cómo te sientes estos días? »_

Como que ya no era él mismo a los ojos de los demás, sino una maraña de síntomas a descifrar. Como si hiciera un pulso constante para diferenciar entre su identidad y su enfermedad.

Dejó la chocolatina a medias y se revolvió el pelo. Se estaba comiendo la cabeza… y era por eso que Sonja le había invitado a ir al cine, puntual como un reloj, después de la terapia. Le conocía demasiado bien, le contaba los pasos… Ella siempre estaba allí para él. Era su roca, su isla de náufrago. Se sentiría culpable por preocuparla sin motivo y tampoco quería responder a preguntas que podrían hacerla daño…

 

“Hola! :) Hoy había un concierto de uno de tus compañeros de trabajo, no?” tecleó.

 

No le apetecía salir...pero quedarse solo con sus pensamientos era desolador.


End file.
